She Will Be Safe
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: "It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." - How does one recover from such a terrible loss? Because in reality, one can only wait for the Doctor for so long. -Oneshot-


**Author's Note: **Because Stephen Moffat is a brilliant writer at everything besides actual human emotion, this short filler is what I think might bring a little life to the story of Melody Pond, and her parents who lost a child.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

"_It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."_

The first few weeks were the worst.

Rory watched as his wife seemed to wither beside the living room window. She gazed for hours at the sky, with her cell phone near at hand. Waiting.

It stabbed Rory deep in his chest as he tried his best to comfort her, but he knew no amount of sweet words or back rubs or tubs of ice cream would suffice. What could possibly take away this kind of pain? This complicated, tongue-twisting, miserable pain of waiting. It wasn't like either of them truly understood what had happened. All they knew was that it hurt, badly.

So badly that Rory forced himself to ignore when Amy reached for a second bottle of wine, or that she didn't bother dressing out of her nightgown all day long, her hair unwashed. She barely ever spoke, and so Rory rambled on about the weather or what was on the news that night, just to fill the silence – a word he tried to avoid.

Rory was at a loss of what to do. He felt helpless at the sight of Amy's stoic stare out the window, her face dry and cold. She hadn't shed many tears, and Rory had enough nursing experience to know why. She was still in a state of shock. Three weeks after they had arrived safely home, and she was still in a bubble of inner despair.

He allowed himself to cry quietly at night, as they lay in bed. Amy didn't let him touch her much, which made him feel extensively more isolated. She was justified in doing so, but Rory couldn't help chew on his lips in self-conscious dislike for himself, his situation, his life.

All this in just a few short weeks had strained Rory into a darkly clouded frame of mind, and even he began to lose hope.

It was only then that Amy actually looked Rory in the eyes and spoke, "He'll find her. I know he will. He's the Doctor."

And Rory turned sharply to her from his straight legged position in front of the bookstand. ".. You really believe in him more than me, don't you? You always will."

"That's not what I meant-"

"No, but it's the truth," Rory stepped toward her perch at the window. He pointed a finger at the window, "You've been waiting for him, for years and years. You're still waiting for him, even after what's happened."

Amy's face held expression for the first time in weeks, with a frown, "It wasn't his fault."

"That's what you keep telling yourself, isn't it," Rory muttered miserably. He pretended not to notice Amy's defensive posture as he leaned over her. The lone centurion reached down and pulled his wife's chin up so she would look him in the eye. "But he's not coming back. He's not going to call you, sweetheart. Amy.." he fought back the tears.

She pushed back, "What do you know, Rory. You weren't there until.. the end.. You weren't there!"

"Oh!" Rory choked back a sob, "What, you think I didn't want to be? You think I didn't try to find you as fast as I could? You think I don't want to be a father?" His voice had nearly reached a shrieking pitch, "I would have done everything in my power to protect you and the baby! I would have cradled her to sleep, I would have kissed all of her tiny toes.." His throat clogged through his tears and he could no longer speak. He wiped his face aggressively, and only then heard Amy's cries.

She was crying so hard the tears spilled over her chin and down her neck. Their eyes locked, and for a moment time seemed to stand completely still.

Then she was in his arms as they stood, weeping in the middle of the living room. Their lips were kissing away each other's tears. His hands fell to hold her lower back snugly, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rory.. Rory," Amy strangled a whisper into his shoulder.

"Shh now, my love. It will be okay. Somehow. It will all work out," Rory whispered back, sweetness returning to his voice, with a twinge of guilt. "You and me, we can do this, together."

Amy nodded into the crook of her husband's neck, no longer able to speak.

The second month got gradually better, bit by bit.

They abandoned their picked up habit of ordering pizza and Chinese take-out every night, and began actually cooking and sitting down to dinner once more. Just a glass of wine instead of a bottle. A lovely movie, cuddled up on the couch. The cellphone was still waiting on the coffee table.

At night, Amy would shift her body closer to Rory's and let him lay an arm over her. He would kiss her softly and play with her hair.

It seemed to Rory that they were relearning each other. Both had changed so much as they traveled with the Doctor, but had they truly changed together? Maybe that was what they needed to find out, maybe that was why they needed time to themselves to figure out their love again.

They took walks in the park together. Rory would hold her tight as she cried when they got home after seeing a couple with a stroller. It took Rory a while to fully accept this new Amy with a maternal side to her. She had never been one to go googly-eyed over a baby. It was as though her independence wouldn't let her. But now, she openly allowed herself to show it.

They had grown up together, after all. They had changed through the time of over a decade together. They had fallen in love. Even with the existence of the Doctor.

"You love me?" Rory whispered one night.

"Of course, stupid face."

"No, but really," Rory pushed. He snuggled his nose into her hair, "I'm.. just Rory. I can't promise you.. the stars.. and all those.. things. Life with me is quiet and peaceful. You probably think it's boring."

Amy huffed, "Rory, if I thought you were boring, why would I be here right now?"

He hadn't thought of it that way. He smiled into her shoulder and listened to her soft snores.

A few weeks later and they were seemingly back to their normal selves, with a few changes.

They laughed and played games. She teased him and he pretended to play stupid. She was back in her mini-skirts and tights, with her nails painted some wild and ridiculous color. She looked more and more like his Amy.

She had made fun of the pudgy look his belly had begun to take, so they took jogs together in the early hours of the morning, and watched the sunrise. The cellphone was left forgotten on the kitchen counter.

They talked about their dreams and goals for the future. Where did they want to be in ten years? What did they want to do for a living? Amy described her ideas about a perfume, and Rory outlined his plan to get back into nursing. They never spoke about the Doctor. He was barely even in their minds as they were completely caught up in each other and their life together.

Amy did talk about River. She had dreams about her almost every night. Where in the Universe was she? Rory would point out that their daughter could take care of herself well enough. She was Amy's daughter, after all. Amy would smile.

One night, Rory kissed Amy goodnight as they were about to settle into bed. Amy yanked him back towards her before he could pull away. This new kiss was full of fire and pent up passion. It had been many months since they had done this, and they pursued each other like a pair of teenagers once more, discovering the little sensitive areas of skin, or the way the other liked to be nibbled on the neck. As he pounded into her, his strength returning, Rory heard his wife moan his name.

And he knew that they would be okay.

The cellphone waited on the bookshelf by the window. Amy stared at it the next morning. She licked her lips, and picked it up.

"Doctor? This is just a message on your answer-phone, so don't freak out. But if you can hear me, please pick up. Doctor.. you said you'd find my baby. Have you found her yet? .. oh please pick up. Doctor.."

And then her determination was back.

"We have to find him. We have to get his attention somehow."

Rory smiled softly. He pushed her hair out of her eyes that were sharp once more. "I think I know a way we could do that."

Amy nodded and smiled back. She was about to walk away, but he tugged her hand back to him.

He held her close, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Amy whispered.

Rory breathed deep. They were okay. They were safe. Somehow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
